Die Nacht kommt
by maferwafer
Summary: 3 nazi lab doctors and a new woman went in the future. They look for Dr Richtofen.
1. Chapter I A Hell in the future

Der Nacht kommt

Cap I – A hell in the future

No one could save us. We were abandoned, alone, with pistols and a poor quantity of ammo. We were afraid of death. But the death was coming one more time to chase us. They were thirsty of revenge. They were ready to be killed again. We time travelled to the future looking for Dr. Richtofen who came here before trying to get element 115. We had lost connection seconds after he arrived here. Now we needed that nazi scientific everybody was scared of. But… where was he? There were 3 doors. One up stairs and the other two were down. My comrades and I decided to go through the door up stairs. Rudolf opened the door shooting it. No one was in. Suddenly we heard someone who was following us. We moved our bodies to "him" and we saw a nazi soldier hiding in the shadows. We saw his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. We thought he was a lonely soldier of our army. Slowly he came up. We had horror faces, we were scared. We saw petrified the putrid flesh that was falling, the soldier nazi suit all dirty, its head had a few hairs and instead of lips there were two big wounds with two or three maggots inside eating the rest of rotten meat.

We ran. There was a door but it was closed. Rudolf shot it and opened it. We quickly went down stairs. I fell and the zombie, who was walking slowly, clutched my laboratory suit. Hansel pulled out his handgun and killed it while I was so scared that I cannot stop screaming. They tried to stop me but it was too late when they did it. Lots of screams of guys were coming to us. We saw the shadows of masses of zombies. We went down stairs and we went in the dressing room. Hansel, Rudolf and Peter closed the two big doors and blocked it. We hide inside.

Hansel and Peter were looking, behind the broken door without being seen, the zombies which were escaping across the windows leaving the room in silence. Rudolf was sitting next to me, touching my leg and my food looking for injuries that the fall could cause. I couldn't stop staring at his blue eyes and his lips.

-Where are we?... – I asked.

-This is supposed to be Mr. Hitler's theater… We have to start looking for Dr. Richtofen right now.

-Do you think he is still alive?

-I don't know- answered Rudolf scared- He better be. We have to hurry before-

-Before what?

-Zombies.

He stood up when he finished and he went where the other guys were. They came back with me and Peter helped me to stand up. What were we to do now that we didn't know where Dr. Richtofen was? This place was Hitler's theater. Yes. But there wasn't a exit door and there was nobody inside. There wasn't any hope for us. What kind of world had we arrived to. It wasn't a normal era. Hansel said the doctor could be in the projector room but firstly we had to turn the power on. But we had a problem still: Zombies.

The three men thought of a plan. A plan where we had to turn the power on. But before I was walking around the dressing room and I found a piece of element 115. Next to it was a note:

"_To anyone who will found this note: I, Doctor Edward Richtofen, have found the function of the teleport in the theater. I also found out that, after using it once, it drives me to the projection room, where no zombie can go in. If you, human, are reading this, you have to look for the power, turn it on and link both teleport sides. Since I've discovered that I can deactivate the power from this room I will wait for you._

_Att: Nazi doctor Richtofen__"_

Now we had to do what there was written. Oh yes we did it. Daniel in the main room. Hiding behind the bar. Hansel was going to turn the power on and Rudolf would link the first side. I was going to alert the guys in case of zombies. We all did it perfectly just like it has to be for we the Nazis. We all four were inside the teleport and it started to work. After a few seconds of that blue area we arrived. At the same time, we heard a big noise. The lights turned off. We heard a crazy noise that my comrades had listen before.

-Was's los jetzt!-said the doc in German. What had happened was that the teleport needed so much energy that it ended the energy that the element 115 gave.

-Doctor? Is this you? – asked Hansel.

-Hansel? What are you doing here?

-We were looking for you since you didn't show up in the laboratory.

-Yea I've been here for one day.

-We have been waiting for you for weeks…

-ok screw time travels… now we need element 115 if we want to have energy only here.

-I found your note doctor and I took the little amount of 115-I said and I gave him the container with it.

-Ohhh a new voice I've never heard before… Komm hier… oh yea 115…- he took the 115 and after five minutes of noises the lights turned on.- Was? Why is she using a lab suit. Wer ist sie! Don't tell me that she is…

-Calm down doctor we needed your replace. She is doing it well really well – said slowly Peter. I immediately blushed and started to feel sweaty.

-Leave her alone Peter- said Hansel and Daniel – we know your dirty intentions.

-Hmm a woman… interesting-said Richtofen.- interesting.

-And she has a hot body – Whispered Peter so only me could hear him.


	2. Chapter II Hot and  dangerous

Chapter II – Hot and Dangerous´

I just met Dr. Richtofen. He had a crazy voice and by crazy I mean with problems. He always was talking about a gun that needed 115 and that he had invented. Of course I knew about the Wunderwaffe. Could a day in that hell turn someone in a crazy man? No. I was wrong. My partners told me that the doctor was like that before getting here. He had a crazy but magnificent brain. At least he was one of the most brilliants scientists in the whole Nazi laboratories. But now we were trapped in this weird universe that would be the future. I was still scary but I knew I was going to die before I live it.

-Misses Heigelnhoff – Richtofen said– I suppose you are really good in my work hu? – I didn't answer him. I knew that guy wasn't normal. – I've made a question – screamed now and smacked my face gently.

I didn't know why but I immediately blushed and started to breathe very noisily. He lifted his arm and took my lab suit and fixed it like he was flirting and with his eyes looking into my brown eyes. I blushed again while I stepped back.

-I will try… you know – Whispered in my ear – not to be so hard with you. But you know… we are very far far away from home – said and then he laughed in silence just for me.

Something inside me was trying to convince me that the time I was going to spend here would be dangerous and hot too.

I opened my eyes. Everything was dark. I call the doctor, Peter, Rudolf and Daniel but it was useless. No one answered me. For some reason I started to stare at a wall. Two yellow eyes were glowing wildly. He lifted his hand and I started to hear his grumblings, which made me scared. The head started to came slowly from the wall. It was a zombie and its face was familiar. It turned into a crawler and started to crawl to me. When their large and huge teeth were going to bite me I woke up from that nightmare really scared. I was sweating and almost crying. Dr Edward Richtofen was suddenly in front of me and looking my body with a big smile.

-You have two nice- - Ohh dear you woke up. Mmm … What is a pretty girl like you working for the Nazis?

-Doctor… are you angry with me because I'm replacing you at work?

-Ohh sweet heart! It isn't that. You may excuse me but we Nazi scientists are working almost every hour. And I haven't seen such a beautiful woman for almost 15 years. I sincerely don't like those old women who are secretaries. – He said while he was coming slowly and nearly. – tell me sweety… How did you get my job?

-Sir I – I said while I was blushing more and more the nearly he came – I… My brother was a good soldier in the Führer's army and well… I get this work.

I didn't notice that our faces were nearly touching. He was almost like an old man but there was some fact that made him attractive apart from his strong body. Only attractive for me. Maybe. But I didn't push him away from me. At this point his left leg had already made its way through my legs. I closed my eyes. I knew he was almost laying on me. I didn't want to see his big smile. I was imagining his strong arms next to me and suddenly I felt pressure in my lips. He started to kiss me. He licked my lips and then he put his tongue inside my mouth and started to play. (N/A: yea mariana muahaha) After seconds of kissing our mouths were all wet with saliva. Little noises of pleasure came out from both of us. My hands were touching his back slowly, then going up and I stopped in his big neck. At the same time his tongue started to lick my chin and then it went down to my neck. He was still kissing me and sucking my skin while I was playing with his hair.

He suddenly stopped. He stood up leaving my arms in the air. I stared at him kind of ashamed but he was looking at me with a big smile and licking my saliva that was all over his face. Then he cleaned it with a handkerchief. He was with his smile still and looking at me he said:

-Mmmm that was test number 1… I told you I was not going to be so demanding…- and after he said that he threw me the handkerchief. I took it and cleaned me face too. I sighed and left my head lay on the floor.

A little door in the room opened. It was the other men. They had gone to explore the room next to this one. Daniel said that it was like a labyrinth full of doors. At the moment we were trapped in this room. That was obvious. Rudolf looked at me looking for signals that could explain why I was laying on the floor. I blushed and tried to look at another one.


	3. Chapter III  New problems

Chapter III – New problems

"I just cannot believe what I've done" That phrase was chasing me every minute. I wasn't able to look into Richtofen's and Rudolf's eyes. I was ashamed. My face blushed every time both of them were looking me or talking to me. Rudolf was feeling that something happened between me and the doctor. Peter was flirting with me still and Daniel was investigating the rooms behind the doors.

Couples of hours before travelling, we packed more useful things than the doctor like Walkie-Talkies, food, drink, guns, flashlights and sleeping bags. We were looking for a way to get to the past. The doctor said that behind all the doors could be an exit. So we were going o explore. We divided us in 2 groups. The first one: Peter and Daniel and the second one: me and Rudolf. Richtofen was going to stay in the projection room. Rudolf was staring at me with a beautiful and suspicious face which was always looking for an answer to a question he has never made.

-IS everything packed? – He said taking the backpack from my hands. He looked mean.

-Rudolf are you- He didn't even let me finish.

-Hurry up… we only have 5 hours and we have to come back. Are you carrying the pen with the paper?

-Oh oh I'm sorry I-

-Just hurry up… - His eyes were ripping my soul through. I just wanted to tell him the truth and say sorry but I just breathed really deep and I took what I had forgotten.

Peter opened the door. It made a horrible noise. I started to draw the map with the first door.

-See ya in 5 hours – Peter said – see ya baby girl – said to me.

-Ok shut up and lets go – Daniel said.

I sighed and came in the first door. Inside was like an office although it was creepy. We started to open the files and folders that were lying everywhere. We only found Dr Richtofen's projects and plans of his Wunderwaffe. On the desk there was a black old newspaper. "1945 – Führer committed suicide". I hided it quickly from Rudolf. I was afraid that he could make something insane about that new.

-Hey! You just hided something! What was that?

-What are you talking about! It was another project.

-No! It looked different!

-No please! Why are you yelling at me – I said while the tears were almost falling. - Why are you acting like that with me?

-AAh! Don't start! Your tears are not going to change anything you've done! Do you think that I'm stupid right? Of course I'm pissed off with you! I know that you made out and that you did other disgusting things with that bastard old man! That motherfucker …. And I am sure you liked it right? Yea you did! You loved it when his tongue went inside your mouth huh!

-No it's not that!

-You really think that I am stupid … You thought he was going to keep that little "secret" right? OMG open your eyes! He's a bastard! He never loved you! But I did…

-I'm sorry! It was something that I don't know… - My eyes were looking down to the floor. – I swear I've always loved you but I-

-Can you prove me that RIGHT FUCKING NOW?

He immediately pushed me against the desk and his hands started to move all over my body touching it and taking my lab suit off.

-What the hell are you doing?

- You love me right? – He said almost insane – you are going to prove it right?

I was scared and I was screaming but it was too late. No one could help me and no one would hear me. The room was becoming darker and creepier. Like it were answering to what was happening there. Rudolf became a different person a bad person. His eyes had a poorly red glow. I was screaming still but a crazy kiss silenced me. Oh yea what a kiss. I wasn't breathing and when I felt like drawing he let me take some fresh oxygen letting escape a very noisy moan. Rudolf liked it. He looked pleased but still thirsty. He kissed me again. His kisses were going down and down on my neck and chest. My toes were contracting every minute more and more. He loved tasting my skin.

His hands went to my back taking my shirt off letting me only with my bra. He took it off too and his mouth went directly to my breasts. His head and whole body were on me on the top of the desk. He was licking my belly now after doing the same with my nipples. He suddenly stopped.

-What the hell! Why aren't you screaming!

-Rudolf… - I said weakly – this is not you. Please let me go…

-Ohm noo never. Your screams are going to be heard till hell….

His hands were playing with my breasts now. It hurt so bad that I was screaming because the pain. He was only wearing his black tight boxers that were letting see his strong legs and big erection (xS- mori) At the same time he was licking the lowest side of my belly and drove his hands down in my butt pressing it and playing. The moans that were coming were of pleasure of both of us. I felt my face burning and my hair all messy. I took his head with my hands and started to play with his hair.

He made some short pauses and said "You like it right?" almost every minute. He was right. I loved it. The fear was gone now and I was enjoying this moment.

Suddenly he stopped and he stood up. I was lying on the desk. His hands were touching my legs now. Then he opened them. His tongue came out and licked his lips with a smile. He looked and took my panties away. He started to penetrate. Both of our bodies were going back and forth. I was feeling his friction and his nails clutching in my skin. Sometimes he started to go slower and sometimes faster. He was impermissible but we had uncountable orgasms. The moans were everywhere.

-It feels good. Keep going please!

-I know! - He said while he was going faster. – Do you love me right?

Everything I could say was yes with screams. He was right. Anyone could say that our moans were hearing in hell too but these rooms were fucking cursed. Everything was turning red now. His lips were brushing mines like he was provoking me to bite him. I pulled his head and started to kiss him insanely. He bit me making a little wound on my inferior lip. It started to bleed but he didn't stop.


End file.
